vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ghost (Halo)
|-|Type-32= |-|Type-54▾= - Base= - Sword= - Ultra= - Temple= - Boss= }} Summary The Ghost is a one-person gravity-effect vehicle primarily used in a reconnaissance and close infantry support or rapid attack role. Known for its speed and maneuverability as well as its near silent anti-gravity propulsion system, the Type-32's use in the field by the Covenant is varied but can adjust very quickly and easily for any role required at any moment. From a design standpoint, the Type-32 RAV is more akin to an aircraft rather than a ground vehicle. The Type-54 Rapid Attack Vehicle is a post-war replacement for the outdated T-32 Ghost used during the Human-Covenant war. It functions largely the same but offers more protection for the user, as well as better performance. Manufactured by reopened manufacturing facilities that had been long-dormant, it sports more modern boosted gravity drive components than the model it was designed to replace. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, 9-B with Plasma Cannons, 8-C with Heavy Fuel Rod Cannons | 9-B, 9-B with Plasma Cannons | 9-B, 9-B with Plasma Cannons | 9-B, 9-B with Plasma Cannons | 9-B, 9-B with Plasma Cannons Name: Ghost, Type-32 Rapid Assault Vehicle | Ghost, Type-54 Rapid Attack Vehicle Origin: Halo Age: At least 33 (Existed for quite some time before 2525 and discontinued in 2558) | Unknown Classification: Rapid Assault Vehicle Wielders: Covenant Empire Powers and Abilities: Limited Flight (Ghosts are able to levitate slightly off the ground by manipulating gravity Via their Boosted Gravity Propulsion Drive), Plasma Manipulation (Via Plasma Cannons), Heat Manipulation (Plasma Weapons are capable of inflicting injuries including severe third-degree burns, flash vaporization of bodily fluids, instant cauterization of wounds which traps fluids in organs or blood vessels and, in addition to the rapid expansion of heat, can cause ruptures or small explosions within the victim. The Plasma Cannons of a Ghost in particular are able to cause fourth-degree burns in which all flesh is completely burned away, leaving only bone tissue. Near misses can also cause injury to the target, as convection created by the shots can burn the intended target which can lead to heat trauma or heat stroke due to the exposure to extreme temperatures.), Radiation Manipulation (Some Type-32 Ghosts can be equipped with Heavy Fuel Rod Cannons, which use radioactive munitions), Forcefield Creation (Some Type-32 Ghosts can be equipped with a Defense Array energy shield), Explosion Manipulation (The Plasma Rounds of a Ghost Ultra explode on contact) Attack Potency: Wall level (The kinetic energy of a Ghost is 362296.8 Joules), Wall level with Plasma Cannons (A Ghost's Plasma Cannons have an output of 250 kW and are able to punch through medium class armor with ease), Building level with Heavy Fuel Rod Cannons (Significantly stronger than normal Fuel Rod Cannons, which are this powerful) | Wall level, Wall level with Plasma Cannons | Wall level, Wall level with Plasma | Wall level, Wall level with Plasma Cannons (An Ultra's Plasma Cannons are more powerful than that of a regular Type-54) | Wall level, Wall level with Plasma Cannons Speed: Subsonic (Capable of moving at 36 m/s) | Subsonic | Subsonic | Subsonic | Subsonic Durability: Building level (Able to survive the energy of their charges as well as multiple Plasma Grenades, Railguns, and Banshee Fuel Rod Guns), Higher with Energy Shields | Building level (Able to survive the energy of their charges as well as multiple Plasma Grenades and Banshee Fuel Rod Guns) | Building level (40% more durable than a normal Type-54) | Building level (75% more durable than a normal Type-54) | Building level (200% more durable than a normal Type-54) Range: Dozens of meters with Plasma Cannons Weaknesses: The cockpit of a Ghost is exposed. If the plasma containment vessel of the Ghost is damaged, or breached, a chain reaction can start which will result in the destruction of the vehicle Key: Type-32 | Type-54 | Sword | Ultra/Temple | Boss Category:Vehicles Category:Halo Category:Covenant Empire Category:Flight Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Heat Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Inanimate Objects